


He's Not Mine

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Jessica Moore, Poetry, SPN poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem to Dean Winchester, written by Jessica Moore. Jessica understands the boundaries of her love with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> SPN nor the characters are not mine. Feedback always appreciated!

**He's Not Mine**

By: Jess Moore   
  
  
There’s something about the way he says your name.  
Like he’s holding in a breath.  
One he can’t bear to let out.  
He’s always looking for something—someone.  
I know that it’s you, even if he doesn’t.   
  
_He’s not mine._   
  
He smiles when he brings up his childhood  
But not because of his father.  
Your name is a constant word in his mouth.  
I taste you on his tongue.  
  
 _I am only borrowing._   
  
His frowns say more than his smiles ever will.  
He shows them when he thinks I’m not looking.  
I’ve told him he’s my world.  
The change of subject is more obvious than he thinks.  
His feet must be tired of running in circles.  
I am not his world; I only live in it.  
  
 _I am just renting space here._   
  
He breathes so heavy at night  
like he’s sleeping under rocks—  
Secrets and unspoken truths.  
Things too real to say out loud.  
  
 _He was never mine._   
  
I know the name he whispers in his sleep.  
I know the inches of skin you have only known in dreams.  
I know the heart that pounds inside his chest  
  
The beats spell out your name.  
  
 _He was always yours._


End file.
